A microscope with evanescent illumination of a sample is known from US 2002/0097489 A1. The microscope comprises a white light source, the light of which is coupled for the purpose of evanescent illumination via a slit aperture through the microscope objective onto a sample holder, which holds a sample. The illumination light propagates itself in the sample holder by means of total internal reflection, whereby the illumination of the sample occurs only in the region of the evanescent field that protrudes from the sample holder. Microscopes of this type are known as “total internal reflection fluorescent microscopes” (TIRFM).
The z-resolution of TIRF microscopes is extraordinarily good because the evanescent field protrudes only about 100 nm into the sample.
A high-aperture objective specifically for TIRF application is known from DE 101 08 796 A1. The objective comprises a first lens with positive refractive power and a second lens with negative refractive power, whereby the focal distance ratio between the two lenses is in the −0.4 and −0.1 range, and the total refractive power is greater than zero. The objective further comprises two positive lenses, the diameter ratio to focal length of which is greater than 0.3 and less than 0.6. The objective further comprises a negative lens and a collecting lens, whereby the negative lens faces the front group, and the focal distance ratio of the negative lens to the collector lens is between −0.5 and −2.
An incident illumination device for TIRF microscopy is known from DE 102 17 098 A1. The incident illumination device comprises an illumination source that emits a polarized illumination beam when in operation, which propagates at an angle to the optical axis and a deflector that deflects the illumination light beam and couples it parallel to the optical axis in the objective. Provision is made in this incident illumination device for the illumination light beam emitted by the illumination source to exhibit a phase difference in the s- and p-polarization directions, and for the deflection arrangement to reflect the illumination light beam x times, whereby x=(n×180°−d)/60°.
A microscope for total internal reflection microscopy (TIRM) is known from DE 101 43 481 A1. The microscope exhibits a microscope housing and an objective. The illumination light emitted by an illumination device can be coupled via an adapter that can be inserted into the microscope housing.
A microscope with an optical illumination system that enables simple switching between evanescent illumination and reflective illumination is known from US 2004/0001253 A1. The illumination system comprises a laser light source, the light of which is coupled in an optical fiber. Furthermore, an outcoupling optic is provided that focuses the light that exits from the fiber onto a rear focal point of the microscope objective. The optical fiber is movable along a plane that is perpendicular to the optical axis of the microscope objective.
A device for coupling light in a microscope is known from DE 102 29 935 A1. Here, a laser light is directed onto a sample in the illuminated field diaphragm plane by a laser light fiber coupling, which is implemented as a slide. The invention is particularly suitable for the TIRF method.
The technologies for evanescent sample illumination known to date merely enable the testing of sample layers that directly adjoin the cover glass or the sample holder.